islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Rheneas/Smudger
=Rheneas= Rheneas *'Number': 2 *'Original Numbers': None *'Genders': Male *'Gauge': Narrow Gauge *'Arrived on Sodor': 1865 *'Line': Skarloey Railway *'First Appearance': Skarloey Remembers Rheneas is a narrow gauge tank engine. He speaks with a Welsh accent. Bio Rheneas was built by Fletcher, Jennings and Co. at Whitehaven and arrived on the Skarloey Railway sometime around 1866. Unlike Skarloey, Rheneas was stern and thoughtful, and fell out with Skarloey after the latter called him a "stick-in-the-mud" following an argument over cabs. The two reconciled after Rheneas saved Skarloey from a landslide. Rheneas literally saved the railway by keeping service through through a very lean period in the late 1940s. By 1950, Skarloey was in need of repairs, leaving Rheneas to run the line. He managed to pull a full train home one rainy day despite jammed valve gear, and thus was rewarded with an overhaul. His overhaul took place in 1961 and was returned to the Skarloey Railway soon after. Rheneas returned to service in 2002 after an overhaul that was started in 1999. Persona Rheneas is happy and cheerful, but because of his age, he often breaks down. Rheneas has become somewhat immature and reckless, such as when he decided to take the dinosaur skeleton on his own and took part in the race with Freddie. However, Rheneas has been kind and helpful as when he decided to take Skarloey's coal trucks to the Wharf as a surprise for him. Despite the fact that the coal trucks went missing thanks to Peter Sam, the gallant little engine was able to give Skarloey a much needed rest. Likewise, Rheneas helped Skarloey when he got stuck in Percival Pond with the puppet show special. Basis Rheneas is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Dolgoch, approx. 17' 5". Livery In RWS, Rheneas is painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery with blue lining and his name painted in gold on his boiler. Rheneas is painted vermillion with gold and black lining. He has a gold nameplate and number plate on both sides. In Blue Mountain Mystery, he was repainted yellow with blue lining to play a joke on Thomas. He was painted back into his original colors soon afterwards. For unknown reasons he is colored a reddish pink in all merchandise ranges, except the Bandai TECS range. Voice Actor * Ben Small (UK/US; Series 16 - Series 18) * Joe Mills (UK/US; Series 19 onwards) Trivia * In New Little Engine Rheneas is depicted as an 0-4-2. * His name is Sudric for "Divided waterfall". * In the French adaptation of the television series, Rheneas is called "Philéas". * Rheneas' whistle sounds like two medium blasts. =Smudger= Smudger was a narrow gauge tank engine. Bio According to Duke, Smudger was a showoff who rode roughly and often came off the rails. Duke tried to warn him to be careful, but Smudger never listened to his advice. He was finally punished by being turned into a generator and being put behind the engine shed. No information was given about his fate once the Mid Sodor Railway closed, so it must be assumed that he has either remained there or was scrapped. Persona Smudger was a complete showoff and often derailed, but refused to listen to advice. Duke warned him to be careful, but he took no notice until he was put in his place by being turned into a generator. Basis Smudger is a Fletcher Jennings 0-4-0, recycled from Rheneas's model. Livery Smudger was painted dark green with black lining. His nameplate and number are both gold. His dome is rusty brown color. As he shared the same model as Rheneas, the inside of his cab is red. Despite being numbered on television, no toy or artwork has shown him with his number. Trivia * Smudger is the first character in the television series who does not appear in the Railway Series. However, his role is partially based on that of Stanley from the book Duke the Lost Engine. ﻿﻿Voice Actors * てつや　いわさき (Japan)